Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic (メタルソニック, Metaru Sonikku) is an antagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is the first Metal Series robot created by Dr. Eggman, a robotic "doppelgänger counterpart" of Sonic the Hedgehog, a version 2.0 model duplicate and finalized version of the original Metal Sonic and the most famous creation of Dr. Eggman, built for the sole purpose of defeating Sonic, having been created to match and surpass Sonic's abilities. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template, but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching Sonic's. Deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. However, he always fails in the end. To this day, Metal Sonic has been one of Sonic's most formidable foes, since its inception and has at various points even betrayed Eggman to pursue its own obsessive goals. As well as resembling Sonic, and Sonic's data transferred into him, Metal Sonic is always the speed and leader on Team Metal: which consists of Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles of the Metal Series. Besides sharing Sonic's appearance, Metal Sonic is infused with all of Sonic's data transferred into him (excluding Sonic's memories and personalities), with Sonic's data he can perform many of Sonic's moves and abilities, including his Homing Attack, in order to be as formidable, stronger and more dangerous in battle as the real Sonic, making the robot a near-perfect duplicate of the blue blur. This however created a mind link between Metal Sonic, the real Sonic and Shard himself, allowing them to hear each other's thoughts. "Sonic... I >zzt< 'will' surpass you..." :—Metal Sonic. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Jason Griffith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Alexandre Gillet (French), Fabrizio Vidale (Italian), Marc Stachel (German), Rafael Naranjo Jr. (Spanish), Fourth Lee (Filipino), Sander Poel (Dutch), Peter Michael (Portuguese), Sang Eom (Korean), Ji Tang (China), Weide Linag (Hong Kong), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Mikhail Tikhonov (Russian), Eric Donell (Swedish), Fadwa Suleiman (Arabic), Ido Mosseri (Hebrew), Pablo Ausensi (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Malono Rey (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Roger Craig Smith (English), Not Known (Japanese), Antoine Nouel (French), Renato Novara (Italian), Not Known (German), Jonatán López (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Anton Savenkov (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Hassan Hamdan (Arabic), Eran Mor (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Metal Sonic, as its name applies, was created in the robotic image version of Sonic the Hedgehog, and is thus mostly built of blue metal. He has a yellow circular depression in his chest with a black center, mirroring the peach skin on Sonic's chest. His head has metal fins resembling Sonic's hair quills, and a pair of triangular "ears." Metal Sonic has a muzzle, shoulder plates, and upper arms, legs, and fingers made out of silvery metal. His palms are black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs are blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes designed to resemble Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises. In the Young Days In Present Time Metal Sonic received a slight update in design which made him taller and gave him a more ellipsoid torso. He also gained more detailed hands, a brilliant blue paint job, joints on his arms and legs, and sharper eyeholes. Possible Future Compared to his present self, Metal Sonic is almost unchanged, besides being slightly taller, broader shoulders, and a thicker upper body. * Hair Color: N/A * Body Color: Blue, yellow, silver, black, red * Eye Color: Red with black sclera * Age: Not Known * Height: 100 cm. (3' 3 ") * Weight: 125.2 kg. (275.4 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Specifications *'Main CPU': LIPS AI Eggman Custom Chip. Located in the head, this processor contains three output links. The internal CPU contains a system that is capable of executing mathematical logical enactment and an simultaneous analog neuro-connection between all components. In short, this allows Metal Sonic to react extremely quickly to certain situations. *'Sub CPU': Neo Super DFX Chip, containing a five link system connecting to all major body components governs the power control system. A Next Risk Chip Series III, with eight basic loading ports in each eye unit, utilizes RGB imaging in the optical area. *'Frame': Monocoque titanium *'Color coating': Reinforced blue metal tektite *'Main engine': 250cc, 4-valve Orgon Fusion Engine **'Max power': 55ps/6800rpm **'Max torque': 7.54Kg-m/4000rpm *'Secondary engine': Tesla Power Coil which produces electricity through electro-magnetic induction. **'Max power': 256 Kw *'Secondary power supply': Chaos Emerald Special Equipment Outer Armor Strength Enhanced Navy Blue Metal Tektite. Main Computer Artificial Intelligence ROBOTNIK Custom Chip. Internal CPU has a conversation system capable of high mathematical logic enactment. At the slightest sign of danger, the neuron connections simultaneously inform each section of the body to correspond. In short, this allows him to react quickly to certain situations. Sub Computer The power control system is governed by the Neo Super FX DSP Chip (which has a 5 link system connecting to each section of the body). The TV picture imaging compensation unit is the Next Risk Chip Series 3 Model (each eye has an 8 link system utilizing RGB imaging). Main Engine 255 cc, 4 Valve Organ Fusion Engine Maximum Output: 55ps/6800rpm Maximum Torque: 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm Secondary Engine Tesla Power Coil, which produces electricity by means of electromagnetic induction Maximum Output: 256kW. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Metal Series ** Metal Tails ** Metal Knuckles ** Metal Blaze ** Metal Amy ** Metal Scourge Family * Doctor Eggman (creator) * Shard the Metal Sonic (prototype counterpart) Neutral * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (Occasionally) ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik ** Orbot ** Cubot * Breezie the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman Nega * The Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zomom ** Zeena ** Master Zik ** Zazz ** Zor * Lyric the Last Ancient Rivals * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Shard the Metal Sonic Enemies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Organic template and arch-enemy) ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Big the Cat * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Silver the Hedgehog * Metal Sonic 3.0 Powers and Abilities Metal Sonic has an array of weapons and abilities at its disposal. Not only does it have super fast speed to match up with the likes of Sonic, it also has a full-on blast that can be unleashed from its torso that can be activated upon charge. Metal Sonic has sharp claws that allow it to scratch even the sharpest of metal. It can perform both the Burst Shield and the Black Shield at will. Metal Sonic possesses a built-in jet engine that allows him to fly through the air with a speed that rivaling Sonic's speed and can even boost as such speed that he creates delayed explosions in his wake. He also has formidable strength, being able to punch the ground hard enough to cause large cracks in the surface. Metal Sonic is able to shooting laser beams from the engine on his chest/torso. These beams are powerful enough to blow up entire roads and colossal village doors straight open. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Being made as a robotic copy of Sonic that could match and even surpass the original Sonic in all aspects, Metal Sonic possesses nearly all of the same physical abilities that Sonic has and have, but are increased considerably on an even higher levels, making Metal Sonic one of Dr. Eggman's most powerful and dangerous creations. Traits that Metal Sonic shares with Sonic includes their super speed, lightning-fast reflexes and agility that allows them to react to threats coming in at supersonic speed, and their physical strength - which is sufficient or great enough to tear metal apart. By utilizing a combination of an anti-gravity system that allows him to hover off the ground and an advanced jet engine on his back - built into his chassis, Metal Sonic can match and even exceed Sonic's running speed in an instant, allowing the robot to move at speeds surpassing at least Mach 1. By overloading his circuits, Metal Sonic can achieve four times the accelerating speed of Sonic, allowing him to reach speed reaching that of Mach 5- however though, he cannot sustain it for long without risking his own destruction. In addition to Sonic's standard abilities, Metal Sonic has numerous other capabilities unique to himself- which, these includes firing laser blasts from the aperture in his chassis, telescopic extendable limbs, and the ability of generating powerful powerful energy surges and near-impenetrable force fields from his body. Plus, Also, by utilizing his jet engine in the right manner, and upping the power of his levitation system, Metal Sonic can achieve rocket propelled flight, allowing him to move through midair at incredible speed. Metal Sonic also demonstrated the ability to shape-shift, which allows him to change his appearance and body structure. When shape-shifting, Metal Sonic can perfectly imitate the physical form and voice of even organic creatures, such as when he posed as Sonic when he kidnapped Froggy and Chocola. Out of all his abilities, Metal Sonic's arguably most powerful and impressive skill is his ability to replicate the abilities, powers and traits of others, similar to the Gizoid androids. By scanning and copying the life data on others, be it either robots or organic creatures, Metal Sonic is capable of immediately and flawlessly copying and mimicking other people's combat techniques, fighting moves and even the superhuman abilties unique to specific individuals, such as Chaos Powers, super strength, invisibility etc., essentially making his abilities unlimited. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Besides sharing many of Sonic's abilities, Metal Sonic can also utilize several of Sonic's signature techniques and moves, such as the Spin Attack where Metal Sonic curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through several obstacles or foes. Other moves include the Homing Attack, where Metal Sonic jumps and home in on an enemy to get over large gaps he cannot normally reach, the Spin Jump, where he curls into a ball to attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash, where he shoot himself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, albeit in a far more deadly circular saw motion. Excluding, Sonic's techniques, Metal Sonic also possesses powerful techniques exclusive to himself. His V. Maximum Overdrive Attack allows him to accelerate to his maximum speed while reportedly penetrate any substance caught in his path, though it cannot be sustained for extended periods because it could destroy himself. He can also use an area-of-effect attack called the Ring Spark Field, where he unleashes an electrical field that can burn through thick metal, though the attack drains so much of his energy that his mobility decreases. To defend himself, Metal Sonic can perform the Black Shield, an energy field that protects him from any harm. When copying opponents' data, Metal Sonic can use his Copycat technique to instantly replicate and execute the signature attack of his opponents perfectly. Attacks * Black Shield * Burst Shield * Air Dash * V. Maximum Overdrive Attack * Plasma Pulse Attack * Ring Spark Field * Homing Attack * Jump Dash * Light Speed Attack * Light Speed Dash * Somersault * Sonic Boom * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Copycat ** Bat Guard ** Chroma Camo ** ESP ** Hammer Punch ** Knuckle Slam ** Tail Copter ** Chaos Control ** Chaos Spear Skills * Super speed * Enhanced strength * Enhanced durability * Flight * Claws * Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes * Telescoping limbs * Laser beam emission * Force-field generation * Power replication * High intelligence * Grinding * Extreme Gear riding skills * Hyper-go-on usage * Neo Metal Sonic transformation * Proficient Enerbeam wielder Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Neo Metal Sonic :Main article: Neo Metal Sonic Metal Sonic assumed the form of Neo Metal Sonic for the majority, where he used it to disguise himself in order to copy the other teams' data. While most details of Metal Sonic's abilities while in this form remain unknown, it is shown that he is capable of shape-shifting and shooting powerful bolts of lightning from his hands. Metal Madness :Main article: Metal Madness Using the data from Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark, Team Chaotix and Chaos, and as well as parts of Eggman's other machines, Neo Metal Sonic can transform himself into a super powerful version of himself called Metal Madness. In this form, Metal Sonic possesses a flamethrower, missile launchers, and massively increased strength. Eggman states that he is so powerful in this state that they have a slim chance of beating him, even with all seven Chaos Emeralds. Metal Overlord :Main article: Metal Overlord After completing his transformation as Metal Madness, Metal Sonic becomes Metal Overlord. In this form, he sprouts wings, thus gaining the ability to fly, plus the ability to shoot crystals and to perform Chaos Control. In this form, he becomes so powerful that he is nearly invincible, even to super transformed characters. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past the second Metal was created by Dr. Eggman at some point for his further campaign for world domination after the the original Metal Sonic was destroyed when it sacrificed itself to save Sonic. This Metal Sonic was first used during Eggman's plot to find the Time Stones on the Little Planet. During this time, Metal kidnapped a young Amy Rose, holding her hostage in the Stardust Speedway. After traversing the miniature planet, Sonic tracked and raced Metal down and then fought the robot doppelgänger, resulting in Metal being heavily damaged and defeated from the battle, allowing Sonic to rescue Amy. However, Eggman wasn't done with him yet. Metal Sonic was left on Little Planet severely damaged for at least one year. When the Little Planet returned, Eggman was able to gain contact with the robot and brought him back to his latest base. Dr. Eggman restored his functionality and sent him to Mad Gear to repair him. He was rebuilt and upgraded, Metal Sonic intended to get ready to fight Sonic once more while plotting his revenge on Sonic for his humiliating defeat. He traveled to Lost Labyrinth, and found a gemstone, which Dr. Eggman was looking for, and its mystic energies made Metal Sonic more powerful than ever. With his new power absorbed, Metal Sonic barraged out of the ruin and journeyed through Casino Street in the pursuit of Sonic. He would later arrive at Splash Hill, only to find Tails' rocket on the ground and Sonic flying off on the Tornado. Metal Sonic planned Sonic into following him toward the Death Egg Mark II, riding in on Tails' rocket before abandoning it. When arriving to White Park, Metal Sonic would challenge his organic counterpart and Tails to a race, where Dr. Eggman assists him, but Sonic and Tails would inevitably beat them to the finish line, causing them to crash into the electrified door that closes behind the winner. When preparing for departure, Metal Sonic would confront organic counterpart and challenge him head-on battle once again for a final time, in his own aircraft, the Metal Carrier, in Sky Fortress. Despite being equipped with the newfound deadly energy, only to be defeated by Sonic again. It is unknown what becomes of him, although it is presumed that Eggman had salvaged him and restored him. Synopsis See also External links * Metal Sonic Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains